


Imagine if...

by jackermager



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Scene, M/M, ereri, ereriren, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackermager/pseuds/jackermager
Summary: Levi had spoken to Eren instead of Hanji.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90
Collections: Ereri, Ereri/Riren





	Imagine if...

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of possible spoilers.
> 
> Here's a short story featuring an alternate scene to the manga (chapter 107), mainly focused on Eren and Levi.
> 
> Please excuse my spelling mistakes, English isn't my mother tongue.

The return to Paradis Island was silent and the grim victory had a bitter taste for the vast majority of the Survey Corps members. 

As soon as the airship landed on the ground, Eren was taken to jail, like a common enemy. But wasn't that what he had become after what he had done ? This poor treatment reminded him of the old days when he had just discovered his mysterious power to transform into a Titan and where he had been locked up awaiting trial. He was then considered as a monster, the enemy that had to be slaughtered. Only the Survey Corps saw him as the hope of humanity. They had probably been deceived by his innocent-looking human appearance and his unwavering determination. Or was there more ? Yeah, surely madness.

However, that time no longer existed anymore. Eren had made his choice. A choice with no regrets. Or almost... 

The two young soldiers in charge of escorting him, shaved his beard, not without some apprehension of the Titan Shifter, obeying the orders of a certain Corporal, who couldn't bear his new hobo look. Of course, receiving such an order might seem strange, ridiculous, or even superfluous in this time of crisis, but coming from Levi Ackerman, it was pure normality. And Eren, still handcuffed, was not shocked at all by the initiative and let them do their duty, without flinching or showing resistance. Then the soldiers released him from his chains and locked him in a cell, totally unaware to leave such a beast unattached, and headed straight to the exit.

Eren took advantage of this temporary lull to take care of himself. He went to the sink at his disposal, and threw the whole bucket of water into the basin, before removing his top. He washed his hair and cleaned his face, not worrying about spilling water on the floor. Who could blame him for that anyway ? Finally, he tied his wet hair in a messy bun, showing off entirely his young adult face. For sure, the child he had been was definitely gone.

"If we don't fight. We can't win," declared him. 

He put his hands on the edges of the basin and stared intently at his new reflection in the dirty mirror.

"So fight. And fight."

Completely absorbed, that he didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps.

"What a mess here ! And you're talking to yourself now ? Tsk. You've truly become a monster. What did all your delirium mean ?"

But Eren, who recognized the voice, remained glued to his position, totally impassive.

"Answer," ordered the newcomer.

Not at all impressed by humanity's strongest soldier, Eren quickly glanced at him. Enough to see that this one has changed his new black uniform for the Survey Corps long coat. Thereby, while Eren was half naked, Levi was dressed from head to toe. An endowing contrast reinforced by the bars separating them. In definitely, if they were to be described with a metaphor; one was the perfect representation of ice and the other of fire.

"What are you doing here, Captain ?"

"I told you we would talk. Do you have the nerve to have forgotten ?"

"What about Zeke ?" asked Eren in turn.

"I have a little bit of time before dealing with the Hairball."

"You can go. I know you don't like to waste your precious time with trivialities," Eren replied sarcastically, as he finally turned to Levi.

"Then talk to me."

"To tell you what ?!" Eren cried loudly.

"All you want," responded Levi calmly.

Eren removed his hands from the edge of the sink and finally walked over his superior. 

As he approached, the two looked into each other's eyes, fire burning in one's pupils as the ice was ready to melt in the other's. Because Levi made a mistake : he looked down at the young man's bare chest before looking back at the other's big eyes. A fraction of a second too long, since the younger had captured his moment of bewilderment. Levi was screwed.

"Are you sure it's not you who wants to tell me something ?" 

"Don't reverse the roles, piece of shit."

Eren smirks before resuming his emotionless mask.

"We're all alone..." insisted Eren.

"Indeed. So listen to me carefully, Hanji knew you wouldn't sacrifice Historia, but then why did you act alone and put the island in danger ? Did you find another option ? Or you don't care about what happens to her or us now ? Explain to me," Levi continued professionally, refocusing the conversation.

Eren sighed, looking disappointed.

"Why ? You don't trust me anymore, huh ? And you know what ? I ate the Warhammer Titan. It controls titan hardening to create weapons, or anything it needs from underground. In other words, you can't imprison me, no matter how tough and deep underground this cell is. I can leave here whenever I want. And since I hold the Founder, you can't kill me. No threats will work with me or Zeke. You can't stop me, I will pursue my goal no matter what," Eren stated, his eyes twinkling with indescribable rage as he hooked his hands to the bar, squeezing so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Hanji spoke on our behalf but that's not what I think. You know that," Levi said, completely fascinated by the Eren's aura.

"Really Captain ? Prove it then."

Eren challenged Levi without any remorse. They stared at each other, the embers and the sparkles ignited the eyes of the younger one as the cerulean steel could do nothing but admire them. Only the sound of their breathing echoed in the room, nothing seemed to be able to disturb them at this very moment. Levi pulled out the key of the right pocket of his trench coat. Without the slightest hesitation, he threw it through the bars, at Eren's feet. The latter silently observed his superior, gauging him with his gaze, but this one didn't want to be probed a second time.

"You're free to use it when I'll be gone."

Levi's tone had become detached again and yet Eren knew it was just a decoy.

"You're free..." repeated the Titan Shifter "Do you know what's funny ? I'm the one in the cell but you're the real prisoner here."

Levi looked stunned by the harshness of this sentence. But in the end, Eren wasn't really wrong ? Well, Levi didn't want to think about it and turned around in an attempt to walk away, however, Eren put his arm through the bars and held him back by his right forearm. Levi returned his astonished gaze to the young man, without trying to remove his grip. And yet he could have pushed him away... It would have been easy... But...

"Wait ! Remember to keep your distance, it would be a shame to damage such a beautiful face," Eren whispered to him.

Levi frowned, taken aback and intrigued by this mysterious warning. Eren moved his hand down to his. Curiously, Levi let him do it and glanced towards the exit to verify that no one was seeing the scene.

Without any word, Levi and Eren stared into each other's eyes. They didn't move an inch, only their hands were held, caressing silently each other's flesh, confirming that the two were undeniably weak towards each other.

Ultimately, although his conversation with Levi hadn't changed Eren's plan, the emotions he had long tried to reject overwhelmed him again. Proof that there was always a part of humanity in him. Levi knew that. Because ironically, the one who understood him best was the one who was also seen as a lonely and cold monster.

"I have to go now," announced Levi.

"Alright. Before, I just have to say... I believe you, Captain. Keep believing in me. But I wouldn't tell you anything in order to protect you. Also... I'm sorry to have disappointed you. But don't worry... We will meet again soon..."

Levi didn't answer and let go of Eren's hand before leaving that dark place.

When Eren found himself alone in this unsanitary room again, he sat down on the creaky old bed and took the key in his hands. He stared at the object he didn't intend to use, not wanting to cause more trouble to Levi, and his face suddenly became sad.

"In this world or the other..."


End file.
